Various medical examinations and procedures which are performed on women require that the women's uterus be manipulated such that the uterus and cervix can be properly viewed by the physician. Typical of these examinations and procedures would be a complete total laparoscopic hysterectomy, a partial laparoscopic hysterectomy, a colpotomy, as well as other procedures and examinations. Generally, during the performance of a laparoscopic procedure, a small incision is made in the wall of the abdomen and a laparoscope is inserted therethrough to permit visualization of the peritoneal cavity and the uterus.
A number of instruments have been developed to assist the physician in visualizing the uterus and facilitating the performance of these various examinations and procedures. Typical of these prior art instruments are those which are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,926,192 issued to Van Maren; 4,000,743 issued to Weaver; 4,976,717 issued to Boyle; and 4,997,419 issued to Lakatos et al. The patent to Van Maren is directed to a medical instrument which is inserted into the vagina and passes through the cervix to enter the uterus. A cup-shaped member is provided whose end wall is connected to a source of vacuum, the cup-shaped member including a conical element designed to be placed against the cervical os. The patent to Weaver describes a uterine anteverter which includes an arcuately curved shield which limits the distance a manipulating arm can be extended into the uterine cavity.
However, none of these prior art medical instruments adequately and completely perform its function so as to reduce the time of the surgical procedure, would minimize blood loss during surgery and would minimize the risk of infection and injury to the patient during surgery.